Ichimaru's Subordinate
by theunknownvoice
Summary: Hinamori was always searching for a place to belong. She made others think that her loyalty was to Aizen but that was all an act. From day one she belonged to him: Ichimaru Gin.
1. Moth sees Flame, Spider sees Moth

Ichimaru's Subordinate

By: theunknownvoice

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Chapter 1: Moth Sees Flame, Spider Sees Moth

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

A/N: I completely hold my Gin muse responsible for this story. I didn't mean to write another Ichimaru/Hinamori but some things can not be avoided.

The first time Hinamori Momo saw Ichimaru Gin she ignored him. Her eyes instead had focused on the tall captain standing next to him. Aizen Sosuke had been such a commanding prescence. His lieutentant had reeked fo retsai as well but Aizen had engulfed Ichimaru by his charisma and goodness. Hinamori had recognized that here was a shinigami she wanted to be like.

The first time Ichimaru Gin saw Hinamori Momo she smelled of fear. She had been fighting a hollow with her limited skills. Her brown hair had been flying around her as she and her two useless teammates attempted to take down a hollow. Gin had been unimpressed by the performance of the shinigami in training. Hinamori's fear before his and Aizen's _timely_ rescue was enough to for him to decide he liked that smell.

* * *

"Hinamori-kun?"

Hinamori glanced at her instructor before hurrying to the front of the class.

"Hai Sensei?"

The older soul reaper glanced at his pupil. It was true he had recommended that a number of his students be place in the Goeti 13 after passing their latest exam. Hinamori along with Abrai and Izuru had proved that they were ready but the response he had recieved—

The girl in front of him was barely ready for such a difficult task. He knew she could fight and stand her ground but Hinamori couldn't possibly understand the true nature of being a soul reaper. She was still too raw for him to even presume she was ready. He had reccomended her but perhaps he had made mistake. It was already too late now he reasoned. She was accpeted and she would have to prove herself worthy as his student and a soul reaper.

"Hinamori-kun as of tomorrow you will no longer be my student. You have been accepted into the Goetei 13."

The class grew quiet at those words. Normally pandamoian reigned but one mention of the Goetei 13was enough to bri9ng order. Renji and Kira stared at their friend in surprise. Hinamori was talented but she was the chosen one?

Hinamori wanted to smile. To be accepted early was an honor. She would have three months of experience working with the Gotei 13 prior to when she should have graduated. Still she alone had been called up to the front of the class.

"Who else is leaving early, sir?"

The silence surrounding the room grew thicker. Each student leaned out of their desk hoping to hear their name be announced. The exams for entrace into the Goetei 13 were already completed. Most had passed and knew their scores by now. Entance especially early entrance was desired.

The teacher looked at her. She wasn't the brightest or even the most talented of his students. There were many others that he thought were more prepared for the rigorious training and service to the Gotei 13. He had recommended Hinamori realizing that she was as ready as any raw recruit ever was. She was still young though and had the idealism and beliefs of youth still a part of her. Time would only tell if she would be able to handle the realitity of being a shinigami.

You could explain to a student that every one of their actions might cost them or their teammates their lives but until they had witnessed death they would never understand. Shinigami were not known to live long nor did they live peaceful fairytale lives. Hinamori had yet to grasp that.

"No one else was requested. Many of the squads will not take raw recruits prior to graduation. In fact you were among the lucky ones to be selected immediately for placement in Squad 5."

"Squad 5? Captain Aizen's squad?"

"Yes, it seems you impressed both Captain Aizen and Lieutenant Ichimaru. In fact you were directly requested to join the squad by the lieutenant himself."

Hinamori didn't know what to say to that. She had impressed them? How?

The teacher waved her off in a dismissal and Hinamori quietly returned to her seat. She glanced at her friends. It didn't make sense that she had been chosen over Kira and Renji. Both of them were a lot stronger than her and more talented. She could only stand back in a fight and perform kido.

"Congratulations," Kira said smiling.

Renji smirked giving her a wink. "Should've known you'd out do us."

Hinamori only blushed. She would make her friends proud of her.

* * *

Gin Ichimaru had been bored in Squad 5 for months. In fact he could remember the day, hour, minute and very second his boredom first surfaced.

"_They are an interesting group. Hisagi's talent was already known but these other ones…." Aizen trailed off expertly._

_Gin watched through slitted eyes. The rescue had been days ago but his captain had decided that further investigation into the young shinigami was necessary. It had been Gin's job of course to come check up on the records and talk to the instructors for his captain. Aizen instead would meet with the students. He would volunteer to give lectures and assist instructors claiming that he as invested in the future of Soul Society. In reality he was looking for new followers. That was what he had done with Gin, and Tousen who had both been recruited to his cause right out of the academy_

"_I must admit captain, I find the two young men rather worthless."_

_Aizen turned to look at his lieutenant. He had found the young men to be of more worth than girl. "Explain."_

"_There's something about her. A hidden monster inside behind that innocent exterior. If that monster was brought out she would be truly beautiful and then her true power would be shown."_

_Aizen pondered it for a moment. "I've noticed her loyalty to me. Perhaps you are right. She would make a perfect tool. Watch her more closely."_

That was when his boredom intensified. The duties of a lieutenant were too easy. Fighting was the only that ever got his blood flowing but the hollows had been too quiet of late. Aizen was doing his experiments and there was little for Gin to do besides paperwork.

As if an answer to his boredom he saw the request form.

_Early shinigami graduation—new subordinates. Always good to have new toys around. Aizen-sama did say that I was allowed to fill out the paperwork as I desired. Hmmmm…_

He glanced over the names in complete surpise. So they subjects of Aizen's interest were advanced enough for enough to be recommended. Well that did make this interesting.

He had gotten know each member of that group quite well. While Kira Iuru came off as too slow for his own good and easily manipulated and Renji Abrai was too hot headed, Momo Hinamori was the perfect little student. The girl had little self-confidence and would be easily broken. Then there was her avid obession with his acaptain. He knew of it as did all of the lower ranking teachers at the academy. Momo had given Aizen a pedestual. All she could see was the illusion but she already hooked.

What would her screams sound like as she saw the monster Aizen really was?

What would she become if she was corrupted?

He licked his lips at the image of an empowered woman letting her inner monster loose. Wouldn't it be interesting to watch that innocence crumble with one single blow?

He smiled as he realized what he was going do.

_A new playmate, a highly breakable one._

* * *

Hinamori scurried towards the office of the fifth squad. She was late. She knew she was late. For the past month she had been with them she had never been late once. Always was she on time to do her assigments even though she was not a seated officer. Instead of practicing under the fifth seat like she was supposed to be doing she was skidding across the floor and into the third seat, Ayame Yamada.

"Watch where you're going brat!" the sullen faced woman yelled.

"Gomenasi Yamada-san, I didn't see you and I'm running late--"

The woman glared at her distastefully. Ayame for the life her couldn't see what was special about this girl.

"That doesn't excuse you, baka. You should show some respect for your betters."

"Gomen Yamada-san."

"You little fool I have half the mind to—"

"I didn't we talk about your anger Aya-chan?"

The third seat flinched at the sound of the Rukongai accent.

"I do recall Aizen-sama telling you to behave yourself but then again Aya-chan you never do remember what your betters tell you."

"Ichimaru-sempai, I only—"

Gin's smirk slowly faded his face becoming serious.

"Get to your training, Ayame. Your group has been waiting for the past hour."

Ayame ran quickly. Her lieutenant trying not to laugh as she tripped over her own feet.

"Sir?" Hinamori asked quietly.

Ichimaru wasn't paying attention to her and his interfernce had saved a possible beating from the cold third seat.

"Ah Momo-chan, careful around that one. Aya-chan has such a temper."

"Yes sir."

"You're late aren't you Hinamori-kun?"

The young soul reaper bowed her head in embarrassment. "You won't tell Captain Aizen, will you sir? I didn't mean to be late."

"I won't tell the captain."

Hinamori breathed a sigh of relief.

"On one condition."

"Condition sir?"

"You train with me. Your potential is wasted training under that idiot Kazuma."

Hinamori smiled. "Yes sir."

"Good now follow me. I expect you to do what I say."

"Yes sir."

She sighed relieved. Nothing horrible had happened because of her tardiness and Ichimaru-fukutachio wasn't so bad.

Gin Ichimaru smirked. His prey had fallen into his web.

To be continued…


	2. A New Toy

Chapter 2: New Toy

Disclaimer: I wish!

Hinamori's hair was down. She was mediating. It was a technique that her kido instructor at the academy had taught her.

"Meditation can save your life. Remember to do it whenever you feel confused or distraught. It helps especially after a battle or a difficult training session."

Hinamori had faithfully followed her instructor's advice. For the past two months she had been training under her lieutenant. She didn't believe what others in the squad said about him. Several people had warned her to maintain her distance from him but she kept finding herself drawn back to him. He was actually teaching.

The instructors at the academy had always treated her like a weak little girl. They had blamed her smile size and her shyness for holding her back.

"If she had at least had some drive," the kido instructor said.

The woman was frustrated. Hinamori Momo had been selected for early promotion into the Gotei 13 but the girl was too quiet. She didn't have the backbone to stand up for herself. True, she was talented but perhaps the Kido Corps would be a better fit. Even then Hinamori needed at least another year of instruction.

"How could you recommend her, Aizawa," the kido instructor spat out.

"Fujioka-san, you don't need to question me. The girl proved herself during a fight with a hollow," the old man said.

"Which surprised me," Fujioka replied.

She ran her fingers through her long braid.

"Hinamori-kun is strong," Aizawa remaked.

"Strong in kido. But no confidence."

Hinamori ran from the corner where she had been hiding. She had come to get a recommendation from Fujioka-sensei. She had always assumed that the kido instructor had faith in her and to find this out now—

"Did you get the recommendation Momo?"

She smiled. "Kira, let's practice. I'll get it later."

Today she had felt like she was disappointing her lieutenant. He never went easy on her but his training wasn't as soft as the training at the academy. She wasn't going to disappoint him. Never again was she going to disappoint someone else.

Two months of training and she was still proving to be very stubborn. Funny he had assumed she was soft but Hinamori had proved to be anything but a peach as her name implied. He had thought that a little bit of carelessness would bruise her. She was like a porcelain tea cup. Someone had taken a lot of time to make her into something so fragile. If he dropped her enough she would shatter. 

She was smart though. She learned quickly and was eager to please him. All things he liked in a subordinate. He watched her move through the exercise.

"You need to work on your flashsteps. How did I ever get such a recruit?"

It stung here how he could carelessly say such a thing to her. Her face fell slightly. He wanted to smirk wider but now wasn't the tome to enjoy it. This would be a long process and he wasn't about to ruin it.

"I'm trying."

"The world is full of people trying. It's better just to do it."

She sighed. He was always difficult.

"Ichimaru-fukutachio?"

"What is it Momo?"

She felt like she had been slapped. He had dropped the usual suffix to her name. What had she done?

"Honestly Hinamori-kun, what is it you were going to ask? It is rude to draw a person's attention for no reason."

"Am I getting better?"

"Sure. At least now you can move fast. Aizen-taicho wouldn't want to promote you to a higher seat."

Momo gulped. She needed to get better to be closer to her captain. She needed to be strong enough for both her captain and her lieutenant to notice her.

"But then again there will be more people coming. Aren't your friends joining our division?"

She had been so happy at the news they were coming and now—

"I will be stronger."

"Whatever you say."

Gin watched Hinamori. She didn't know that the training room she was using had a two-way mirror. It was for that very fact that he allowed her to use this room for her private training away from her dormitory and the other members of their bantai.

Sitting the dark room watching as she meditated, he could see her frustration. She was so easy to manipulate.

But she was beginning to become beautiful. He could see that inner monster clawing out. Now with her hair down and the desperate way she was mediating, he knew he had created a crack in her fragile façade.

She had been too sheltered. She answered all his questions so trustingly. He knew she had a little brother and a grandmother. She had grown up sheltered in the first district of the Rukongai and had no knowledge of murder or theft. She had never had to kill to survive. Nor had she ran through the streets stealing food. Her granny had provided everything.

Her picture-perfect childhood disgusted him. No wonder she was so soft. Just like Ran-chan if he thought of it. But he had grown bored of playing with Rangiku. She was his friend and perhaps his family not worthy of being a toy. No his new toy was so much more interesting.

-

"What do you think of our new recruits?"

Gin looked bored towards Aizen. He knew Aizen already had his opinion and nothing he said would have any influence. Besides nothing had changed in the past six months.

"I find them the same. Hinamori-kun is more interesting than her male counterparts."

"I don't know. None of them show the talent that you or Tousen did. They could be useful tools even though they would never share our vision," Aizen said.

Tousen—Gin wanted to scoff. Tousen had his absurd ideas of justice. Of course someone like Aizen could twist that sense of justice around and convince Tousen that what they were doing would be for the good of others. As for Gin, he didn't quite see Aizen's vision. He didn't care what happened really as long as he was not bored.

For nine months his boredom had faded. Hinamori—she was such an interesting pet. Such an easy toy to play with but she was so difficult to break.

Maybe he could keep her with him. The longer she was in his service the longer he would have a source of entertainment.

"How much longer do you want to wait, Aizen-sama?"

Aizen looked up from his desk. There was little time for him to find the perfect balance but he still had time. It was unlikely that Gin would be promoted anytime soon and Tousen already had a subordinate.

Shuhei Hisagi had wanted to be in the ninth squad ever since he had been rescued by Kensei Mugurama. Hisagi was naïve enough for Aizen's purposes so putting him under Tousen hadn't been that difficult. Still he didn't to figure out which of the tools was to be useful to them. One of them was already proving to be too difficult.

"I want to send Abrai to Squad 11 in a few months. He's too wild to control."

Gin only nodded. Abrai was too rough around the edges to be useful as a tool. If he was close to the situation he might figure out what they had planned. Besides he was loyal to Soul Society there would be no way one could bend his loyalty towards a captain.

"Izuru and Hinamori seem to be the ones that will be our subordinates once you are promoted."

Aizen most like would want Hinamori. He could still play with her when he had his own division but it wouldn't be like it was now. Kira Izuru bored him. He had better hurry. He didn't have much time to enjoy his new toy.

-

Hinamori walked away from her squad. There hadn't been much for her to do that day. It was a slow day in Soul Society. The hollow alert hadn't been sounded all day. There also were the difficulties with her friends.

"You could at least be happy to see us," Renji spat out.

How could she tell them that it didn't mean that she wasn't happy. She had missed Renji and Kira but she had wanted to be the only one. They always outshone her. She was sweet Momo to them and in the three months without them she had grown strong.

"We missed you Momo," Kira said.

He had that goofy smile again. That smile used to endear him to her but right then Hinamori wanted to slap her.

What was happening to her?

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Renji snapped. "Honestly you've gotten to be such a snob."

WHAT?! She wasn't the snob. Rneji always acted beyond his station. Look at how he had acted at the academy. He had no class. He had never had any class.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to offend you. I have my own training to attend to."

"We've always been together. How can you decide that now you don't need us?" Kira asked.

Momo didn't want to look at them.

"We're your friends," Renji said.

Hinamori didn't say anything as she walked away.

What was happening to her? They were friends but suddenly she didn't want to have anything to do with them.

You're better than them. You're growing as a soul reaper and their staying in the same place.

That's not true. Renji is strong and Kira's confidence is growing. He doesn't stutter anymore or constantly apologize.

They'll pull you down.

She wanted to drown out the voice in the back of her head. That nasty little voice that was getting louder and louder each day. It wasn't that she had never thought these before but now she wanted to voice them. How could she get it shut up?

It was a constant now. Never quiet, always chattering.

"Momo-chan, what are you doing?"

"Lieutenant I was just—"

"Your friends too boring for you?"

"No. Never. I just wanted to be alone."

His eyes were hooded but she could see a crimson gleam for a second. Maybe she had imagined it.

"You're not a good liar, Momo-chan. But I'm not interested in what your friends are doing."

"Sir?"

Ichimaru smirked. "Hinamori-kun, I came to ask something."

"How can I be of service?"

"Tch, the politeness is annoying."

"Gomen Ichimaru-fukutaicho."

He shook his head. "My decision to keep training you is going to come into question."

"More training?"

She couldn't believe it three days ago she had believed that her sessions with him would end. It had been depressing. When she was training with him it seemed like she was the only one to get attention. He had never trained anyone else before her. He had always left the training to Aizen-taicho or one of the lower seats. He did the paperwork and the errands. He drilled the squad during the morning routines but individual training? Never.

She was his only student. The only one he had considered worthy enough to work with. Even the seated officers had to constantly harangue him to get him to spar with them.

"Did you practice the zanjustu exercises I gave you?"

Momo cringed. He would remember. She wasn't strong with her zanpakto. She had a bond with Tobiume but it wasn't as strong as it was supposed to be.

"I tried the first one but—"

His eyes narrowed further.

"Gomen."

If she kept telling him sorry he might loose it. He was very close to slapping her across the face. She was strong and she had a drive but her confidence—

He wasn't interested in making her a stronger soul reaper. It was that monster that he saw shining through. She was so repressed. He could force into a kiss at that very moment and she would do nothing to stop him.  
He licked his lips at thought. She was so innocent right now. Probably tasted like sugar too. Would one little kiss cause her to cry?

He liked it when she cried. At least it was some emotion compared to the smiley façade she wore.

This weak shell that she wore was so dull. To see her in fury with fire in her eyes would be—he licked his lips at the thought. It might take him centuries to break her and see that side of her but he would do it.

"Perhaps I should offer to train Abrai or Izuru. They both show promise."

Momo felt her heart twinge. "I'll try harder. I want to be useful to Captain Aizen."

His eyes opened slightly. She could see the crimson of the iris. She had never seen his eyes like his—blood-red and full of calm anger.

Aizen would always be this girl's main concern. He had known that when he selected her for his toy. She belonged to Aizen at first glance.

"I want prove top you that you were right about me. I know it was your recommendation that allowed me to be promoted early. I want pay back your faith in me."

His faith in her? Ridiculous.

"Well then Momo-chan, you best do what I say."

"I will do whatever you tell me to do. I want to be stronger."

His smirk grew wider.

"I'll make you stronger, I can promise you that."

And then I'll let Aizen shatter you to pieces so I can be the one to put you back together.

Hinamori smiled as she followed after him. She would prove to him that she deserved the attention he was giving her. She would become a lieutenant and make Ichimaru-fukutaicho not regret training her.

To be continued…


	3. Better to Trust

Chapter 3: Better to Trust the Snake than the Scorpion

Disclaimer: *looks around* I don't own Bleach, don't have any money, and love Kaien.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Anyway enjoy the extra long chapter and Aizen is very creepy in this chapter. Sorry about that but it was necessary for the story.**

**10 Years Later**

Hinamori moved quickly. Her flashsteps were improving but her sensei still questioned whether or not she was capable enough. She needed to know however and this was not life or death. She would work on her technique later when she had more time.

"Late again, Momo-chan."

"Gomen Ichimaru-fukutaicho, I didn't mean to be late."

"Tsk, when will you stop apologizing Momo. I already know that you were running errands for Captain Aizen."

Gin was half lounging on the floor of the practice room watching her through slitted eyes with his constant smirk. In the ten years she had been training with him she had only seen his smirk fall once and the crimson of his eyes. It had been back when the hollow attack had almost wiped out their entire division and the then fourth-seat had fallen asleep at his guard post.

When Kenji had disappeared a few days later, Hinamori didn't ask. It was like what had happened with Yamada ten years ago. Three days after Hinamori had began her training under her lieutenant the third seat had disappeared. No one had said anything and Aizen-taicho wasn't interested.

"Yamada is gone then."

He had stated it simply looking at his lieutenant from the corner of his eye.

"Most likely got herself killed, sir," Ichimaru answered smoothly. "You know how reckless Yamada is. Aya-chan always did let her temper get the better of her. Perhaps that's why she disappeared while leading her squad. That hollow was rather two-faced."

Aizen had nodded and smiled slightly. "A memorial service for Yamada Ayame will be conducted. Poor girl, she had so much potential."

Back then Hinamori hadn't been bothered by the words exchanged. Now she knew better. Ten years of training under Ichimaru had taught her that everything wasn't as it seemed.

"When will I ever get you to stop apologizing to me Momo-chan? I grow tired of your politeness towards me."

Momo smiled slightly. "I don't know sir. Perhaps I will always be this way."

"There's a bit of spirit. Really Momo, you should let yourself go once and a while. Your rigid behavior is boring. One wouldn't think you were from Rukongai."

Momo bit the inside of her cheek. Did she really act above her status?

Gin watched slightly interested. It was easy to push Hinamori's buttons. She had some many weaknesses and she displayed them all so carelessly. Of course she wasn't an idiot. Her holding back however was making her stupid. Honestly, ten years of him getting her trust to him and now he had run out of time.  
"I take it you heard," he said carelessly.

"Is it true?"

"Hai, after next month I will no longer be your lieutenant. I will be captain of squad three."

Momo bit her lip hard. So this was it. One month more of training under her fukutaicho and then he would be gone. It would be strange to enter a division without Gin there. He was a constant.

Renji had been moved to Zaraki Kenpachi's squad and then to Kuchiki Byakuya's. Kira had transferred to Unohana Retsu's squad finding himself talented as a healer but his heart wasn't in it. He was to become Ichimaru's new lieutenant. Momo knew all this from the idle gossip of the lower seats in the squad. Many displeased by Kira's appointment but Momo found comfort in the fact Ichimaru would have a loyal lieutenant. There were so many who weren't.

"Congratulations sir."

Gin's eyes widened only slightly. "You say it like everyone else. It's hardly unexpected and squad three isn't really something I wanted. But it is time I left Aizen's side. Newer lieutenants can take my place."

He watched her carefully. Momo was still longing for closeness to their captain. She still desired it even though Aizen virtually ignored her and left her to Gin to play with. She had been a good toy all these years and to loose her—

His mind snapped towards self-preservation.

He didn't dare invade into Aizen's game. Not now when he had his chance to break Momo and see the beautiful darkness she hid beneath that sweet exterior. Aizen would have his chance and perhaps Gin would get his moment to pick up the pieces. A broken Momo might be more interesting than a fragile one.

"I'm sure Captain Aizen will not find a lieutenant as loyal as you, sir. He would have a hard time finding a better one."

"Really Hinamori-kun, I would think you were flattering me if I didn't know better. You have been a good student."

Momo beamed at the complement. It wasn't often she pleased her fukutaicho and his praise was hard to earn. So much harder than Aizen-taicho's comments. Aizen acknowledged even the weakest members of his squad for trying. Ichimaru didn't even acknowledge the best for doing their job.

"I am sorry I wasn't a better student. I wished I had reached the potential you saw in me. I failed in that Ichimaru-sensei but I will put good use to all you taught me."

Gin rose from the floor. He tilted her chin upward and allowed the crimson of his eyes to seep out as he looked at her. Momo trembled at the unfamiliar touch. She could see into the dark red eyes and she felt herself being examined, measured for some unknown purpose.

"I regret to be leaving you. You were the best student I could've wished for and what is ahead of you will be hard. It's hard for everyone with talent. Watch your own back now no one else will protect you."

He had meant the words to only to scare her but he found himself meaning them. Aizen would now have free reign over her. She would no longer be safe and the fact that she had once been his toy and remained unbroken would make her more of a target.

"Ichimaru-fukutaicho, why should I be afraid?"

He forced a laugh. "I'm just superstitious, Hinamori-kun. You'll be fine. Captain Aizen will see to that."

As he walked out of the room, Momo felt a shiver run down her spine. He seemed to be warning her as if he knew she wouldn't be safe not even under Aizen's eye.

-=

Hinamori fidgeted as she entered the third division office. She was delivering paperwork for her taicho. It was strange to think that ten years ago she had been a student at the academy. In only ten years she was a fukutaicho.

Of course she saw less of her old friends than before. Renji was avoiding Kuchiki Rukia who was in the thirteenth squad and trying to get stronger than Kuchiki Byakuya. Kira had been transferred as fukutaicho of squad three. That had been about six months ago.

Hinamori didn't know who decided she was worth being the replacement fukutaicho for Ichimaru. She had a sneaking suspicion that her former lieutenant had recommended her.

Ichimaru was the only person that seemed to have any faith in her. Even now other soul reapers in her squad whispered that she had manipulated kind-hearted Captain Aizen into giving her this new position.

She knew she wasn't the strongest shinigami in Soul Society but Ichimaru had trained her. She had become stronger under him and she doubted anyone would question the third bantai taicho.

"Momo-chan!"

Kira was sitting at his desk and he smiled at her brightly. Momo tried not to look at him. For the past ten years she had pretended with Renji and Kira that nothing had changed between them. She pretended she still felt the same loyalty for them that she had always felt but she knew that wasn't true. She was better than them. She had made it into the squad first. She had remained with Captain Aizen longest.

"Kira, Captain Aizen told me to give the papers to none other than Ichimaru-taicho," Momo said trying to keep from swatting Kira's hand from the file.

"You know that I would give it to none other than Captain Ichimaru."

"It doesn't matter if I trust you or not Kira. This is a direct order from Captain Aizen."

Kira nodded.

Hinamori's loyalty had grown towards Aizen. She had known he was good from the moment she laid eyes on him and her faith had been rewarded. Aizen was the most amazing captain a young lieutenant could have. Ichimaru's cryptic words of six months ago were forgotten.

She hadn't even seen her former sensei alone since the day he was announced third squad captain. The last time she had spoken to him was at a brief meeting. Not many words had been exchanged between them only the formalities. Sometimes she felt the ache of taking of his place. What had once been his apartments were now hers. She was still the usurper of his position and always would he be her lieutenant, the only one she would ever follow.

"He's in his office but he asked not to be disturbed," Kira replied.

He looked paler with sweat drenching his clothes. His blue eyes were tired and his cheeks more hollowed out. His smile was thin, worn, and altogether fake as if it was too much effort for him to be genuine. Paperwork was stacked into two neat piles. One was the completed and the larger pile was the unfinished. He must have been at it for several hours already Momo reasoned.

"I must see him."

"Momo-chan, I wouldn't. Ichimaru-taicho needs to rest."

"Izuru-fukutaicho, I was entrusted by my taicho to deliver this message to none other than the captain of the third bantai. I will proceed and I will inform Ichimaru-taicho that you followed his orders not to be bothered."

Kira narrowed his eyes. He could sense the implied threat. He was only obeying his captain's orders and she was making it sound like insubordination. People believed Momo when she spoke. His captain wouldn't doubt her words and Kira would find himself in trouble with both the fifth and the third division captains.

He moved out of her way.

Momo walked into the captain's office where Gin sat his at his own paperwork. He was resting with his eyes closed but he looked up at her the moment she opened the door.

"Hinamori-fukutaicho."

It was so strange hearing him call her that but Momo swallowed the lump in her throat. "Ichimaru-taicho, Aizen-taicho sent me with a message for you."

She handed the sealed message to him and turned leave. She wasn't going to get away that easily.

"Hinamori-kun stay while I write the reply."

Momo only nodded. The silence drifted and she found herself at ease. It was strange but she could see him thinking as he formed each kanji. His hands moved rapidly over the paper but he didn't look up not once.

"Do you enjoy being a lieutenant Hinamori-kun?"

"I enjoy it very much Ichimaru-taicho. It is more work than I expected but I do what I can to please Aizen-taicho."

Ichimaru nodded and continued to work in silence. The reply was handed to her a few moments later. She wanted to hurry out of this strange office where the man she trusted now commanded. She trusted Ichimaru but the distance was there and she found the familiarity gone.

How could ten years dissolve in six months? It seemed impossible.

"Momo-chan?"

Momo stopped in midstep at the old prefix. "Ichimaru-taicho?"

"Watch your back. Have a good day Hinamori-kun.

Momo stared at him but Gin was back to his paperwork.

-=

Momo sat on the floor of her captain's office. The reply from the third division captain was on the desk. She kept thinking of his words. Ichimaru was rarely so serious without cause.

"Hinamori-kun is there a problem?"

She gazed at her captain. Something in her gut held her back from telling him everything. He had a right to know that she concerned about Ichimaru-taicho's words.

"I am just tired Aizen-taicho."

"You should go home and sleep then Momo. I don't people to think I overwork my lieutenant."

She smiled. "Perhaps I will rest here."

"Rest all you like Momo-chan."

The name sounded so foreign from Captain Aizen's lips. She felt herself shaking at the reminder of the distance between her and her sensei. She knew she was strong but she needed the support of people. Her own division was lonely with only Captain Aizen for her to turn to.

The tears silently streamed down her face.

Aizen pulled Momo into the shelter of his arms. She curled into a ball letting her captain comfort her. Perhaps this was what it was like to feel loved not out of obligation but out of sheer desire. That was all Momo had ever wanted from life, to feel safe and loved. She wept freely not seeing Aizen's smile.

He knew that Hinamori felt alone. He had made sure that the lower seats knew that his lieutenant was his favorite. With Gin he had treated everyone equally but he made Momo a pet. The lower seats resented her and left Momo to do the division's work when he wasn't present. She hadn't brought complaints to him yet.

Aizen patted her hair and whispered the sweet little nothings he knew Momo wanted to hear. The words that she was a good lieutenant, a worthy replacement for Gin and that he couldn't imagine life without her.

As usual Momo accepted his praise adding her own words of undying loyalty. He had seen her in so many states of weakness that he knew that she would do anything he asked. Her loyalty to him was absolute. Gin may have trained her but she wasn't his former lieutenant's equal. She was strong and capable and loyal but she would never understand his plans. He could never make her a co-conspirator but only a tool to be used and discarded when he was ready.

Yet, he could admit that she was a pretty little thing. Perhaps she would make a good lover. Someone to be manipulated and then discarded when the attachment and his attention were gone. He kissed her gently on the top of her head.

Momo turned scarlet at the touch.

"Do you know how precious you are little peach? You make all who know you stop to admire you for the briefest of moments. One little bite and we become addicts forever knowing that you are so sweet."

Momo blushed more. Her eyes were red from the tears. She had wanted to matter to her captain and now….

Aizen's hands reached towards her. Quietly he pulled down her shirt looking at the creamy skin of her stomach. His hands which she was so familiar with pushed on her stomach and she felt herself cringing. Her captain would never take advantage of her.

Aizen did not stop even when felt Momo's body protesting. Instead he ran his hands under his breast binder and felt the small mounds that proved to him that his lieutenant was past the stage of girlhood.

Momo trembled more violently. Her body racked against the feel of her captain's hands. She didn't want this. Not like this. She had dreamed of the moment when she would know that she was loved and it wasn't like this. It had never been like this.

She moved away from Aizen but he pinned her closer.

"What's a matter little peach?"

-=

Momo trembled at the memory. For a while she had managed to convince herself it hadn't happened. Her captain did not touch her after that. She however did not go near him alone. Though they shared the same office she made sure she left at the required time and no longer stayed to finish work alone with him.

Things around the office were becoming more stressful. She had found strange paper's on her captain's desk. Details of experiments that made her hair stand on end.

Not too long a majority of the lieutenants and captains had been eliminated. There was no additional information though the rumor was that Captain Uruhara of squad twelve had conducted an experiment combining shinigami and hollows.

Here on the desk were details of those experiments. She could see the notes in her captain's handwriting. Yet no one else saw the notes. She could hold them up to a third seat and they would not be able to read them.

It was days later when she found herself in Aizen's lab.

Aizen's smile as the villagers were brought in front of him was one of madness. She could hear the screams and feel her own pulse rapidly beat. Her heart thudded against the thin bones of her rib cage.

They were people from the Rukongai who wouldn't be missed. Aizen interview them and then he conducted tests. At first they were simple things like developing retasi. But as Momo watched the later experiments she found each individual more odd.

When she heard the screams of a soul being eaten by a hollow as her captain watched she ran.

She ran from the room where she had seen Aizen. His experiments and the look on his face when he was covered in the blood of those failed abominations made her wretch. How could the man she had sworn her loyalty to and given away pieces of herself to, do this?

-=

The horror of the truths she had learned began to chaff at Hinamori. For days she pretended to know nothing. She went about her business allowing herself in Aizen's close vicinity. She was careful around him, more careful than she had ever been before. She knew she could not trust him.

So when the weekly lieutenants' meeting arrived she waited.

The other lieutenants were quietly coming in.

The squad six lieutenant was a stern man very much like his captain. Momo couldn't bear to look at him or even at Kira. Her friend was too simple minded to know what to do. He was too soft. Too innocent to see true deception.

The other lieutenants were too interested in their own business to care about Aizen or squad five. They were mumbling to themselves until the squad thirteen lieutenant entered the room.

"My captain wishes to speak to you Shiba," six squad fukutaicho Nashikado Akira said.

The thirteenth squad lieutenant didn't pay him much attention.

"Shiba, Kuchiki-taicho demands that you meet with him."

Shiba Kaien's eyes narrowed. "I will speak with Kuchiki-taicho when I think it's necessary. Right now there's this meeting and I have my own duties to do."

"How is Miyako-san? I have not seen her for a while?"

Matsumato Rangiku's innocent question broke through the glaring constant.

"Miyako's fine," Kaien answered slightly flustered. "She's been around but her duties are taking her elsewhere of late. It's not easy for her."

"You're married to Yako, Kai-chan bet it's hard for you," Yachiru squad ten's fukutaicho chirped.

Kaien gave her a faint grin and then turned towards the other lieutenants. "Better get this going. I got to get back to my squad. Captain is ill again."

The others nodded.

Momo only felt her chest pump heavily. Her heart was beating a thousand beats per second and she could feel her fear grow. She couldn't tell the other lieutenants. She had planned on doing so but what with the drama going on between the squad six and squad thirteen lieutenants and the need for the meeting to be over soon she had no chance. Besides who would believe her?

Aizen was the image of an angel and he was adored by everyone she had ever met in the Seretei. There wasn't a single officer who would speak against him and here at the meeting she saw that she had miscalculated.

"Squad five lieutenant do you have anything to say?"

Momo snapped her head towards Saskibe. The first squad lieutenant did not seem to be in a very giving mood at the moment.

"I have nothing to report."

Saskibe nodded before adjourning the meeting.

Momo watched as the quarrels of the other lieutenants broke out. She could see the mutual dislike between Shiba and Nishikado as they argued. The others chattered over their lives and silly things. She could feel herself standing separate from them. Before she would've told them everything trusting the other lieutenants as well as her captain to stand at her back. She had always trusted lieutenants ever since Ichimaru.

Momo returned to her quarters and tried to sleep. She had been dismissed for the day and all she wanted to do was forget.

She needed to blot out the images. The image of Aizen and the pain he caused her. The truth about his experiments.

Sleep did not come. She lay awake the circles around her eyes. The moon rose slowly over the Seretei. Many of the captains were still awake doing paperwork.

Gin Ichimaru was alone in his office. He had sent Kira home an hour ago. His lieutenant had protested but Gin hadn't wanted to deal with it. There was only so much boredom he could afford and Kira Izuru bored him.

The gentle knock on the door was enough to peak his interest. It might be Ran coming to tell him about her day with a bottle of saki. That too was becoming old but at least Ran was entertaining.

"Come in."

She stood there drenched from the rain in her uniform. He had never seen her so disheveled. Momo's hair was in a messy bun falling loose. Her eyes were lined with red and circles. Tears and no sleep. Part of him smiled at her discomfort but the remainder cringed. Nothing ever shook her.

"Momo-chan?"

She ran towards him wrapping her small arms around him.

Ichimaru Gin smiled as Hinamori buried her face into his hari. Aizen must have done something.

"It will be alright Momo-chan."

"I had no one to trust. No one to help me. The others they all think he's a saint."

"Men aren't saints only monsters."

Hinamori's eyes glittered with tears.

"I was so weak. So afraid and I should've come here. Should've come to you because you'll believe me."

He would get the story later.

"You won't be weak if you do what I say."

"I'll do anything. Anything to make it stop."

"Then it's time you embraced your own monster, Momo-chan."

"I dddon't unddderstttand."

Gin smiled his eyes wide open. He could already see her dark beauty waking up.

To be continued….


	4. Loyalties Decided

Chapter 4: Loyalties Decided

Disclaimer: I don't only Bleach and I love GinMomo second only to KaiRuki.

A/N: So…I didn't forget this story, my life just changed a lot. So since if you read my bio you'll know I'm through making excuses…I'm back.

Hinamori's breath pulled deeper into her body as she stared into the horrible crimson eyes that were flashing at her. She was too afraid but not of her lieutenant, never of him. There was something in those eyes a deeper darkness than she had encountered before.

"You have strength in you," Ichimaru said. "It's there ticking in the back of you. Waiting for you to embrace it for all it is worth. Yet you have acted the fool pretending on too many levels to be the weak little girl that others see. What made you hide yourself, Hinamori-kun?"

She could remember a time long ago when the retsai had exploded from her. It had poured out of her in unstoppable waves burning everything in her path. She could still see and feel Shiro's ice pouring over her as the small child protected himself. Her powers like his were dangerous but she was the weaker of the two. When she had gone the academy, she had developed herself further into the helpful role she had with Shiro and Granny. She had been too afraid then of the white kido energy that poured from her at rare moments. Her kido instructor had been right to accuse her of holding back her talent but what if someone got hurt by her? What would see do if they had the same faint burn marks that had covered Shiro's arms and legs? Teal eyes filled his angry accusing tears haunted her and she couldn't do that again. She wouldn't.

"You are such a fool to keep yerself like this. Trust. It's so easily given. So easily taken. And there you are fooling yerself into thinking that you know who to give it. Have I taught you nothing about what is really going on?" his Rukongai accent is thick now. "Aizen…he gives the beautiful little illusion and then he traps. He lures his prey into seeing only what they want and when they're caught then there is no getting away."

Her eyes open more clearly as she gazes at him. "That's how he caught you isn't? He made you promises and now you'll just as trapped as I am."

Gin grabs her arms forcefully. Why won't she just break and fall to pieces like he needs her to? He doesn't care about anyone other than himself and Rangiku if he admits the truth. Someone like Hinamori putting in her lot with Aizen is beyond stupid. If she breaks and the monster comes out she'll survive. It's what has happened to him.

He'll admit he's bored. The games with Aizen are becoming boring. Ran-chan holds no fascination to him anymore than anything other than a friend. He's beginning to feel dead, truly dead. His squad isn't fun. Torturing Kira is too easy and here's Momo truly traumatized. Aizen has chipped her but she's not broken. No, she's still struggling to endure and that makes him angrier than he thought possible.

Momo doesn't move away from him even when his grip turns harsh. She doesn't fight because there it is the one simple truth that even she can't deny. She isn't the only one Aizen has done this to.

"You know of the experiments?" she challenges.

"What if I do? There's no stopping him. You must see that."

"Teach me."

"What?"

His eyes are gleaming crimson and she feels their heat. This is her lieutenant and even if Aizen has betrayed her, she knows that Gin won't. In his own backwards way he has been warning her, trying to protect her and teaching her how to protect herself. It was her own stupidity in trusting Aizen that has led her to this point. If she had listened to Gin, she would still be safe wrapped in her cocoon of illusion.

"You do not want me to fail. If you could've you would've destroyed me before. I may be naive but being with Aizen-taicho has taught me that there are always enemies."

"Don't you think I've tried girl?" he spats out.

"No."

His eyes widen at her reply.

"If you had wanted me broken you would not have warned me. You would not have killed Ayame Yamada. You would have isolated me from my friends more. The isolation was something I chose and even if you manipulated me into making that choice; it was not done with your usual finesse. You could have made my life unbearable. Instead you only tortured me by pretending to take my instructing away. By forcing me to see that I might be special but I needed to compete for your attention. You made me learn through kindness and cruelty. But in truth, you made me stronger."

"I wanted you broken little girl. I wanted you shattered so that when I pieced you back together you would be greater than you are now."

"That is not the true desire to destroy someone, Ichimaru-taicho."

Gin stared at her long and hard. He was not stupid enough to admit to her that he was in fact found of her. Had she come with him away from Aizen perhaps he could truly had a lieutenant that he could respect. There was good in Kira but…he bored Gin too much. There was no fire in him unlike the flames that Momo hid.

"Shatter me now. Break me now, lieutenant. Put me back together now. Take what has been done to by Aizen and make me stronger. You know that I will be loyal to you. I will not question you. You are not my enemy, Ichimaru Gin. So do what is necessary and take back who should rightfully be your lieutenant."

She was not prepared to be forced against the desk. There was flames dancing in Gin's eyes but she saw the acceptance there too

"You are weak, Momo," he said backhanding her.

"Yes, I am."

The fight was too one-sided with the captain forcing the lieutenant to defend herself all too inadequately. She can feel each movement. Each hit leaving a mark. Each comment scarring. But she wanted to laugh and cry and rejoice all at once. Aizen had convinced her of slipping sanity as Ichimaru forced her to fight, she felt the truth. She even welcomed unconsciousness when it finally came.

When she woke she found herself in rooms she had never seen before. The brightness of the white walls overloaded her senses and the smell of the tea next to her made her feel nausea.

"Do not get up to quickly. I over did it when we sparred."

The rukongai accent had faded once again but she could see him sitting in the corner. His white hairi wrapped around his shoulders as he watched her through slited eyes.

"Where am I?"

"My rooms. Aizen was informed that you have taken holiday."

"But I never take holiday."

"I forged your paperwork. Since the third division and the thirteenth are on bi-week vacation, it seemed appropriate to continue training you now. Aizen will watch you more closely when you are back. He's already beginning to show suspicion."

"Then I most appear on holiday as well."

"Yes. You are to go visit your Grandmother in a few days. But for today you will rest and then tomorrow you will be trained."

"Trained?"

"You do not know how to lie, Momo-chan. You are too honest, too transparent and no one would suspect you of ever spying. You give too much away. That is why now that you are here, I will teach you to maintain that façade of abject innocence. No one will suspect you."

Momo stared at him. "Can you do that? Everyone always suspects you."

"That's deliberate. I need them to not trust me. I need to be painted the villain. You'll need to be painted the victim."

Momo nodded. "Tell me what to do, taicho. Tell me how to serve you properly against Aizen."

To be continued…


End file.
